


Только одно

by minty_mix



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin sees Obi-Wan’s bare butt and is forever changed, Angst, Denial, Drama, Drinking, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: Энакин подмечает детали, хочет он того или нет.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 10





	Только одно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All and Only](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994318) by [LuvEwan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvEwan/pseuds/LuvEwan). 



> "у эни жизнь в пизду летит, когда он видит голожопого оби-вана" це  
> эта фраза в тегах работы, и она идеально подходит под добрую половину работы
> 
> текст чудесный, глубокий и полный жесткого отрицалова, этим, в общем, и цепанул  
> по меткам: тут, скорее, преслэш, нежели чистый слэш, но я всей душой ненавижу эти дурацкие метки, поэтому если есть дельные предложения по шапки - всегда рада выслушать
> 
> хршо - не ошибка

_«Если ждешь чего-то слишком долго, с тобой что-то происходит. Ты становишься тем и только тем, чем хотел стать, и ничем больше, ибо заплатил за это слишком дорогой ценой — слишком долгим ожиданием, слишком долгой жаждой, слишком долгими усилиями»._  
Вся королевская рать  
Роберт Пенн Уоррен

Он подмечает детали. Всегда подмечал. Когда он еще был ребенком, на Татуине, старый торговец Данки заглянул к Уотто поспорить о цене. Сколько Энакин его знал, он всегда сутулился, но в тот день он сгорбился сильнее, будто пытался поднять что-то с пола, но забыл, что же именно, да так и остался стоять, согнувшись. Он кричал на Уотто, и голос его звучал хрипло. Когда он ушел, Уотто ворчал что-то о лжецах, жуликах и мерзавцах и о том, где же ему взять столько кредитов, чтобы заплатить этому тупоголовому ублюдку, если ему самому приходится сводить концы с концами из-за своих ленивых рабов.

Энакин посмотрел на него и грустно произнес:

— Не переживайте о нем. Скоро он уже не будет вам досаждать.

И несколько дней спустя Уотто едва не светился от радости, летая по свалке. Прошлой ночью Данки лег в постель и больше не проснулся.

Он просто подмечает детали.

Он заметил, что мама пела ему на одну колыбельную больше, когда грустила. Он возненавидел эту песню, как и многое из своего рабского детства. Она готовила ему похлебку из мяса зукка-свиньи, когда он возвращался домой в синяках, и когда его освободили, он поклялся себе больше никогда такое не есть. У похлебки был вкус окровавленных зубов и беспомощности мамы.

Он замечает, что Падме нервничает перед собранием в Сенате, потому что она всегда очень строго укладывает волосы, убирая пряди от лица. Когда она распускает их, позволяя вьющимся локонам спадать на ее молочно-белые плечи, Энакин понимает, что она счастлива.

А значит, он тоже будет счастлив.

Он замечает, что Мейс Винду недоволен им (практически постоянно) по его сжатой чуть сильнее обычного челюсти. Как падаван-новичок, он замечал, как другие оценивали его: оглядывали с ног до головы, обсуждая, и искали золотую нить в его ауре, знак Избранного. Но он знал, что они видели лишь незаслуживающего мальчика-раба с мусорной планеты на Внешнем Кольце.

На миссиях он замечает, как чиновники покидают собрания раньше прочих или как королевы дольше положенного смотрят на кого-то из слуг. Он знает, что неймодианцы облизывают губы, прежде чем соврать.

И он знает, когда в системе дроида или корабля произойдет ошибка, потому что слышит едва различимый щелчок или гул там, где его быть не должно.

Энакин считает, что все подмечают детали. Сейчас они с Оби-Ваном на планете Дэмос Фор, и здесь особо не на что смотреть: пахнет тут так, словно где-то банта сдохла, а жители совсем не улыбаются. С самого начала войны они путешествуют между мирами почти не отдыхая, и этот — самый странный на памяти Энакина.

Он замечает усталость Оби-Вана. Его учитель может возвести вокруг себя щиты настолько безупречные, что даже Энакин не сможет найти лазейку. Поэтому понимать его настроение особенно трудно, если только Оби-Ван _не хочет_ , чтобы Энакин понял. Обычно это случается, потому что он зол, ошарашен или разочарован. Или же, как иногда случается, доволен. В последнее время бывает такое редко.

Энакин замечает, что, устав, Оби-Ван касается пальцем правой брови. Он делает так и сейчас: ведет по брови, разговаривая со штурмовиками. Над ними висит темно-серое небо.

Снова гроза.

Энакин стоит рядом с Оби-Ваном. Сюда их привел след Гривуса. К сожалению, — и это ужасно раздражает — генерал не изменяет своим привычкам: он устраивает резню, а затем исчезает. К моменту их приземления, смертоносный призрак успел уйти.

У них с Оби-Ваном свои привычки: война, сон, дождь. Когда Энакин, впервые покинув Татуин, увидел дождь, тот показался ему чем-то необычным и чудесным. Когда шел дождь на Набу, они с Падме бежали по мокрой траве к домику у озера. После они будут смотреть на бледный след радуги, а Падме будет мягко смеяться на его плече.

Он не помнит, когда они были вместе последний раз.

Дождь, кажется, стал идти чаще из-за войны. Дождь следует за ними по пятам, мелкий и проливной. Оби-Ван ненавидит град. На Фоллине град был размером с кулак. Энакин помнит об этом, потому что тогда тот впервые выражался такими словами, которых даже Энакин не знал. И тогда же узнал, что Оби-Ван до 11 лет не видел настоящего дождя, потому что на Корусанте, где он вырос, погодой управляли. Такие небольшие факты успокаивали, напоминая о том, что они с Оби-Ваном были не совсем разными.

Энакин смотрит на Оби-Вана, скрестившего руки на груди. На фоне стройных рядов белоснежных штурмовиков тот выглядит грубовато румяным. Позади них мрачно стоит бесплодный лес с выжженными, голыми деревьями.

Энакин не помнит последний раз, когда они были порознь. Теперь они уже не учитель и ученик, теперь они — команда, которую Совет направляет на миссии. Генерал Кеноби и генерал Скайуокер. Переговорщик и Герой без страха. С Оби-Ваном Энакин провел столько же времени, сколько под крылом своей матери, и гораздо больше, тем те немногие разы, когда ему удавалось сбежать подальше от посторонних глаз со своей женой. Он знает Оби-Вана лучше прочих. Но даже этого кажется недостаточно.

— Я говорил с Советом, — говорит Оби-Ван, подойдя к нему. — Гривус, как и ожидалось, снова улизнул. Мы перегруппируем войска и двинемся на Боз-Пити до того, как начнется гроза, — теперь его голос звучит мягче, чем тот не терпящий возражений тон, которым он разговаривал со штурмовиками.

Возможно, потому, что говорить с Энакином — словно говорить с самим собой. Им не нужно притворяться друг с другом. В общем-то, им даже _разговаривать_ не нужно.

Энакин кивает, смотря в знакомые глаза. Взгляд Оби-Вана остается неизменным, даже если Вселенная вокруг них становится все темнее и темнее. Его глаза по-прежнему такие же синие и ясные, как в тот день, когда он пообещал обучать Энакина много лет назад. Иногда ему нестерпимо хочется узнать, что же скрывает этот взгляд — настолько, что это желание зудит где-то в голове.

— Хорошая идея, — отвечает Энакин, думая о темных глазах Падме. Он видел в них слезы, удивление, чистейшее восхищение.

Но взгляд Оби-Вана не меняется никогда.

Пока они готовятся к отлету, начинается нешуточный дождь. Одежда тут же промокает насквозь, а ботинки тонут в бесцветной грязи. Истонченные голые деревья никак не могут сдержать натиск стихии. Поэтому до корабля приходится бежать.

***

От Энакина не ускользает и скромность Оби-Вана: он снимает промокший плащ, лишь когда они добираются до своей тесной каюты.

Как и всегда, когда они остаются вдвоем, Оби-Ван ведет себя так, словно он здесь один. Энакин ничто, всего лишь продолжение стены. Или же самого Оби-Вана.

Его мокрые штаны липнут к ногам, тогда как Энакин уже переоделся в чистое — если можно так сказать. Он сидит на краю своей койки. От него все еще пахнет дождем и мокрой землей, но он слишком вымотан, чтобы идти в освежитель. Лучше урвать несколько лишних мгновений сна, потому что скоро они прибудут на Боз-Пити, и все начнется заново. Он ложится на тонкий спальный мешок и скрещивает руки под головой. Рассматривая обшарпанный потолок над собой, он чувствует, как закрываются глаза.

Оби-Ван ходит по комнате — места тут не так уж много, поэтому все слышно. Его мысли, как и всегда, неисправимо упорядочены. Как Гривус обхитрил их на этот раз? Станет ли Боз-Пити столь жизненно необходимой поддержкой в этой проклятой войне или все закончится кровавой бойней? Как далеко в этих бесконечных сражениях они отошли от постулатов Кодекса?

Энакину бы хотелось такого же порядка в своем разуме. Но вместо этого его мысли блуждают: он думает обо всем — о войне, Корусанте, Татуине, Падме, его матери, о том, как Данки выглядел в тот день, когда Энакин видел его последний раз. Ввалившиеся желтые глаза, смотревшие на него сквозь столбы пыли в лавке Уотто. Знал ли Данки, что его конец уже близок? Можно ли это почувствовать — странную и необъяснимую тяжесть глубоко внутри?

Он поворачивает голову набок и открывает глаза.

Оби-Ван стоит, наклонившись, и собирает мокрую одежду с пола. Его темный силуэт тонет в темноте каюты, но Энакин видит очертания голого тела.

Пульс зашкаливает. Закрыв глаза, он лежит неподвижно и спокойно. Он чувствует вибрацию корабля под ним.

Энакин подмечает детали, хочет он того или нет.

***

На Боз-Пити они не останавливаются. Бессонный день перетекает в ночь, а затем в недели или даже месяцы — Энакин не может ориентироваться во времени. Как и не может перепрограммировать комлинк, чтобы связаться с Падме. Подумает ли она, что он мертв? Все ли с ней в порядке? Нет, он бы почувствовал, если бы произошло что-то плохое — так же явно, как если бы кто-то попытался выпотрошить его ножом.

Она в порядке. И будет в порядке.

Оби-Ван тоже будет в порядке. Однажды Энакин спрашивает его об этом, когда им выпадает редкая возможность перевести дух, и Оби-Ван с улыбкой отвечает: «Всенепременно».

***

В казарме с ними еще десятки человек. Энакин замечает: когда Оби-Ван наконец снимает обувь, из его горла вырывается рык, словно…

***

Плечом к плечу, они несутся навстречу огню и хаосу и в этой круговерти они наверняка погибнут.

Но сказать что-то наверняка сейчас невозможно, и им удается выжить.

***

В джунглях Кали смерть почти настигает их. Энакина трясет, но он полон сил, словно его чувства обострены до предела. Местные жители дают ему бутылку самогона, и, хотя джедаям запрещено принимать подарки, он все же прячет ее в своих вещах.

Их корабль разрушен. Помощь не прибудет еще как минимум день. С наступлением ночи Энакин устанавливает палатку из необработанной шкуры животного — очередное проявление доброты местных жителей. Оби-Ван что-то говорит о своем бывшем ученике и толстокожести. Энакин подначивает в ответ, даже не напрягаясь. Потому что обычно все так и происходит.

Он разводит костер, и они садятся вокруг, принимаясь жевать батончики из своих пайков. В деревне неподалеку им удалось наполнить пару фляг молоком. Оби-Ван пьет жадно, и, когда он убирает флягу, его губы влажно блестят, а из уголка губ капля молока скользит в бороду.

Энакин, допив, прочищает горло.

— Они почти достали нас.

— Пожалуй. — Оби-Ван пристально смотрит на него сквозь летящие в воздух искры костра. На его лице дрожат тени, на виске запеклась кровь. Они уже почти не обращают внимания на такие мелочи. — Но мы все еще стоим на ногах.

— Мне бы в принципе хотелось сохранить _обе_ ноги, — фыркает Энакин.

— Таков план, — улыбается Оби-Ван. Он делает несколько быстрых глотков и вытирает губы большим пальцем.

Энакин скучает по Падме. Он просто по ней скучает. По ее мягким губам и нежному, отзывчивому телу. Он думает о ее коже и теплом дыхании. Он сидит слишком близко к огню, на лбу выступает испарина.

— Все в порядке? — Оби-Ван изучает его. Энакин чувствует его тревогу в Силе. — Кажется, ты обеспокоен.

Энакин выдавливает ухмылку.

— Думаю, все дело в том, что гандарк чуть не оторвал мне голову.

Оби-Ван вздыхает, опуская плечи. Он тоже устал.

— Мы действительно чем-то их привлекаем.

Они притягивали монстров, словно магнит. Монстров и дождь. Энакин почти чувствует, как воздух становится влажным. Он моргает, и на мгновение перед глазами все плывет: в алом зареве костра он видит, как Оби-Вану в последний момент удается уклониться от смертельного удара, а синее лезвие его меча разрезает ветки и спрятавшегося там ревущего от боли гандарка. В их жизни так много разных «почти», что Энакин иногда вздрагивает, ощущая внутри леденящий кровь ужас. Он не знает, что делать в моменты затишья, как расслабиться и успокоить свои рефлексы. Как все вернуть обратно. Ему отчаянно хочется, чтобы все стало как раньше. У них всегда были сложности, но со временем противоположности сквозь кровь и пот слились в иногда удушающее единое целое. Раньше Энакину казалось, что Оби-Ван больше всех остальных подходил на роль отца.

Но эта мысль исчезла, как только они стали равными. Ну или почти равными. Оби-Ван больше не заменяет ему ни фигуру отца, ни фигуру брата. Иногда Оби-Ван кажется иной версией Энакина — той, которой тот мог бы стать, будь он лучше: овладевшим собой и действительно сосредоточенным. Но иногда он смотрит на Оби-Вана и мрачнеет от странной жалости: его никто не ждет с череды миссий. Когда им удается остановиться на Корусанте, Энакин падает в раскрытые для него объятия Падме. У Оби-Вана есть только долг, но нет конца его безумному беспокойству, желанию и потребностям.

Энакин знает, что не может быть таким же джедаем, как Оби-Ван. Он не может обуздать свое сердце. И, говоря откровенно с самим собой, он этого не хочет. Думать о том, каким бы Оби-Ван был, если бы перестал сдерживать себя, похоже на путешествие по дороге, которая ведет в сотни разных направлений, но все эти мысли кончаются одним: воспоминанием о том, как мокрые штаны облепляют ягодицы Оби-Вана, когда тот наклоняется. О том, как он выглядит обнаженным и не знающим, что кто-то его видит. О его влажных хмельных выдохах и о том, как капли молока блестели на его губах…

Энакин резко встает и идет к своему рюкзаку. Находит самогон.

Оби-Ван вопросительно выгибает бровь, когда тот садится обратно.

— И что это?

Энакин больше не падаван, поэтому он откручивает пробку и пробует выпивку. Чистейший алкоголь обжигает горло. Он закашливается, вздрагивая.

— Подарок местных. Было бы невежливо отказываться, не думаешь? — он протягивает бутылку Оби-Вану в неозвученном приглашении присоединиться, кашляя в кулак.

Он не ожидает того, что Оби-Ван примет бутылку, и уж тем более, что он осушит половину так легко, будто там не крепкий алкоголь, сваренный кем-то из местных жителей, а обычная вода. Он протягивает бутылку обратно, и теперь она гораздо легче.  
Энакин ошарашенно смотрит на него.

— О, да ладно тебе, — ухмыляется Оби-Ван. — Я могу перепить даже Квай-Гона.

***

Они передают флягу друг другу. Разум Энакина приятно затуманен, однако он все равно остается начеку, наблюдая за обстановкой вокруг и ожидая опасности.

Однако Оби-Ван умудряется напиться. По-другому и не скажешь. Он рассеянно улыбается, а слова сливаются в одно. Он смеется. Не как обычно, сдержанно, а совершенно искренне, до слез, текущих по лицу. Энакин чувствует, как теплеет в голове, в груди. Везде. Он слышит то, что не слышал никто в Галактике. Это только для него, и совсем не важно, что причиной всему — значительно количество выпитого. Ему хочется, чтобы Оби-Ван смеялся и вспоминал, как хорошо было раньше.

Может быть, все так и будет, если война закончится.

Когда. Когда закончится.

Оби-Ван ерошит волосы.

— Очень надеюсь, что сегодня никто на нас из засады не нападет.

Энакин улыбается. Забавно, что акцент жителя Центрального Мира у Оби-Вана теперь почти не слышен.

— Потому, что ты пьян?

— Нет, — Оби-Ван выпрямляется и скрещивает руки на груди, будто это вполне верное наблюдение его оскорбило. — Потому, что я устал.

В густых джунглях вокруг кипит жизнь ночных созданий. Мелкие холодные капли падают Энакину на тунику, попадают в шипящий огонь. Энакин оценивает состояние Оби-Вана.

— Ты сможешь дойти до палатки?

— Конечно, — настаивает Оби-Ван. — Я добирался… до палаток… еще до твоего рождения.

Энакин прикусывает губу, сдерживая совершенно неуместный смешок.

— Так уж и быть, поверю тебе на слово, но я никогда не видел, чтобы кого-то так шатало, даже когда он сидит.

— А если великий Энакин Скайуокер чего-то не видел, значит, этого нет, — парирует Оби-Ван, развязно поднимаясь со своего места у костра и следуя в противоположном от палатки направлении.

В итоге Энакин за руку отводит его к палатке. У них нет никаких постельных принадлежностей, но земля довольно мягкая, а звериная шкура должна защитить от дождя. Им приходилось бывать в условиях и похуже. Оби-Ван неловко падает на землю (еще одна вещь, которую Энакин никогда прежде не видел) и рвано выдыхает.

— Глупые гандарки, — бормочет он.

Энакин касается его колена.

— Все в…

— Нормально. Хршо. — Оби-Ван дергает сапоги. — Я разуюсь и лягу спать, а потом, — он вздыхает, — завтра мы увидим очередной мир, разрушенный войной.

Крифф.

Энакин хочет, чтобы он снова смеялся. Он расстегивает потертые сапоги и стягивает их. Если даже чем-то и пахнет, он не чувствует. Вонь друг друга они уже не распознают. Оби-Ван тянется к своему ремню, и Энакин расстегивает его тоже, пальцами скользя по влажной от дождя тунике.

Оби-Ван отползает в сторону и хлопает рядом с собой.

Это ничего не значит. Сердце Энакина стучит где-то в ушах, заглушая шум дождя. Он ложится на упругую землю, кладя руки на живот. Сейчас слишком темно, и шкуры над ними не видно. Они лежат так близко, что их руки слегка соприкасаются.

Энакин закрывает глаза и позволяет себе спокойно выдохнуть. Ему никогда не удавались медитации, но такое редкое успокоение он очень даже понимает. Оби-Ван молчит на протяжении нескольких минут. Энакин смотрит на него.

— Оби-Ван?

Оби-Ван произносит что-то неразборчивое, выныривая из своего опьянения.  
Энакин знает, что Оби-Ван может переварить алкоголь, если хочет. Может, это даже уже происходит.

Энакин скучает по Падме. Он так давно не чувствовал ее успокаивающей заботы.

— У тебя когда-нибудь… был кто-то?

— Такие вещи… теперь не слишком меня заботят.

Энакин с трудом сглатывает. «Теперь» — это не «никогда». Падме нравится проводить пальцами по мышцам на его, Энакина, руках и по его груди, а от ее волос всегда пахнет цветами из того дома на озере. Ниспадающие пряди всегда касаются его кожи именно там, где она наиболее чувствительна.

— Меня — да, — признается Энакин. Честно говоря, по большей части потому, что Оби-Ван выпил больше половины бутылки и этого не запомнит. — Даже больше, чем нужно.

Джедай не должен отвлекаться на удовольствие. Джедая не должно что-либо искушать.  
Оби-Ван позволил Энакину расстегнуть свой ремень. Он раздевался перед ним, а на том корабле на Боз-Пити Энакин видел все. И продолжает видеть, закрывая глаза или отдавая приказы солдатам, или за едой, или…

— Это пройдет. Квай-Гон говорил об этом, так оно и есть, — едва разборчиво произносит Оби-Ван.

Для тебя. Энакин думает об этом, и атмосфера в палатке становится слегка напряженной. Оби-Ван всегда был и остается Оби-Ваном. Энакину тренировки так легко не даются. Ему приходится заставлять свое тело подчиняться. Он представляет Оби-Вана падаваном — таким, как в их первую встречу: гладкая кожа, стриженые волосы и упругие движения тела. Мучился ли он тогда от желаний собственной плоти? Сдавался ли он на ее волю, хотя бы раз?

— Ну, а раньше?

Крик неизвестной птицы прорвался сквозь гром. Оби-Ван поворачивается на бок и смотрит на него. Энакин едва различает его лицо.

— Думаешь, это тебя как-то касается?

На шее Энакина начинает пульсировать жилка.

— Все, что с тобой связано, всегда меня касается, Оби-Ван. Ты моя жизнь.

Оби-Ван ложится на спину и замолкает.

Энакин облизывает губы. Он уже протрезвел. Это его и только его желание говорить обо всем этом.

— А я для тебя — нет? — Энакин дышит чаще, когда не слышит ответа. — Нет?

— Да, — шепотом произносит Оби-Ван.

Энакину чудо удается вызвать лицо Падме в сознании. С девяти лет она была пределом его мечтаний. Теперь она его. Они принадлежат друг другу. Они сочетаются. Сочетаются так, что он чувствует себя в безопасности. Она всегда хочет его. Оби-Ван не знает, какого это — хотеть так. Его вымуштровали еще до встречи с Энакином.

В любом случае, Оби-Вана он не хочет.

Не хочет.

Ему хочется дружбы с ним, его уважения. Ему хочется открыть закрытые Оби-Ваном двери и узнать его полностью, до самой последней частички души. Он просто запутался и поэтому не может забыть то мгновение на корабле. Он просто скучает по Падме. Он не имел в виду, что Оби-Ван — вся его жизнь, но они проводят каждый день вместе, и глупо отрицать, что он любит его.

Палпатин однажды ненавязчиво предположил, что его любовь к Оби-Вану слишком сильна: «Ты никогда не получишь то, что ищешь, от джедая, Энакин. От Оби-Вана Кеноби уж точно».

Он не стал спрашивать, чего же он ищет, по мнению Палпатина. Его беспокоит, что даже не чувствительный к силе политик видит, что его терзают противоречия (хотя тот, конечно, сообразительный и наблюдательный человек). Его беспокоит, что Падме тоже это замечает, несмотря на то, что они постоянно в разлуке.

Ему просто интересно, человек ли Оби-Ван. И все его искусные уклончивые ответы только расстраивают.

Оби-Вану не нужно быть Переговорщиком с ним.

— Ты когда-нибудь думал об этом?

— Это противоречит Кодексу, — вздыхает Оби-Ван.

— С каких пор мысли противоречат Кодексу? — иногда Энакин только мыслями и спасался, какими бы мучительными они ни были. — Думать — не значит делать.

— Энакин, — говорит Оби-Ван, и голос его уже звучит скорее уставшим, нежели пьяным. — Я не думаю о том, что мне запрещено, и тем более не делаю этого. Свет, Энакин.

Энакин замечает, как спустя несколько минут Оби-Ван засыпает. Сам он лежит без сна, слушая, как дождь атакует их временное убежище.

***

Ранним утром дождь заканчивается, оставляя прохладу. Энакин бездумно смотрит на растянутую над ними шкуру, когда Оби-Ван двигается ближе, бессознательно ища тепла. Он прижимается всем телом, головой, руками, частями, которые Энакину невыносимо чувствовать, но он не хочет будить Оби-Вана.

Поэтому не двигается.

Оби-Ван абсолютно спокоен, он лежит расслабленно и слюнявит Энакину плечо.

У Энакина немеют руки. Он понимает, что задержал дыхание, и в груди начинает тянуть. Боль расползается по всему телу. Ему больно.

***

Оби-Ван практически лежит на нем.

На том корабле он должен был отвернуться. Оби-Ван ведь думал, что он спит.

Правда?

***

Энакин проваливается в тягучее небытье, не сон и не явь. В нем Оби-Ван отворачивается от него, у него мокрые от дождя штаны, и если бы Энакин мог делать все, что захочется, он бы встал со своей постели на том корабле на Боз-Пити и подошел бы к Оби-Вану, провел бы руками по влажной ткани, почувствовал бы теплую полноту и сжал бы…

Оби-Ван бы обернулся, смотря недоверчиво? Или… Или он бы подался навстречу рукам, развел бы ноги и позволил Энакину касаться себя, прижимать себя к стене и стягивать одежду до тех пор, пока в нем не останется ничего джедайского или генеральского, пока он не станет просто Оби-Ваном, сдавшимся Энакину. А Энакин будет толкаться в него и узнает, наконец, как же это ощущается, как Оби-Ван звучит. Эта часть Оби-Вана будет только для него.

Он знает, что они тоже сочетаются. Немного иначе, чем он с Падме, но от того не менее значительно.

***

В какой-то момент Энакин засыпает, потому что его будит пробивающиеся внутрь лучи рассвета, и он понимает, что его рука находится там, где ее быть не должно. Он откатывается от Оби-Вана и думает о Падме и о том, как здорово повернуться к ней утром и целовать ее нежную шею.

Именно этого ему хочется.

Вот только он подмечает детали, даже когда не хочет этого. И он замечает, что его рука взволновала не только его. Он не должен этого видеть. Или хотеть этого.

Оби-Ван спит, уткнувшись лицом в землю. Энакин замечает, что спящим он выглядит моложе. Легко забыть о том, что Оби-Ван еще молод. Он умен и понятлив, и они так привыкли друг к другу, так подстроились, что Оби-Ван бы с легкостью понял, спит ли его бывший ученик или нет, видел ли он его обнаженным или нет.

***

Энакин замечает, что Оби-Ван избегает его после их отлета с Кали. Пока они летят на следующее задание, он обращается к нему только при необходимости, передает приказы Совета, но в свободное время Оби-Ван на него даже не смотрит.

Он не может перестать думать о том, что Оби-Ван помнит.

Энакин свяжется с Падме. При первой же возможности.


End file.
